Freedom
by kitsune54
Summary: One shot. As they took there last stand Yugi fell to the darkness. Bloody body's scatter the battle filed but Atem only had eyes for his fallen friend. Slash


Atem looked down upon the battle field, blood creased the land, turning once yellow sand to a deep red color. Buzzards were pecking at the bodies of the fallen, tearing flesh from bone. Running his hand in his hair he began to think they had lost so many good men. So many lives ruined families with no father to lend them a hand. No lover to hold at night, and yet he did not care there pain was not his. Letting out a broken sigh he looked down; at his feet was his friend, no, he was no mere friend he was his best friend, the one who had helped him and shown him the light, shown him his past, and given him a life that he had never had. Shaky breaths came from Yugi's broken body, blood slowly trickling from many cuts, magic raced along some of them making the blood pour out faster. Yugi was dying…all for him Atem knew it there was no magic in the world that could stop Yugi from passing over. His time was here, the sand in his hour glass on its last trickle. It seemed to Atem that Yugi had lost his life so he may know what his past was. Is this the price to pay for knowledge? If so, Atem wondered if it was worth it. No, it was not worth it, he had lived one life and should have been thankful that he had another chance to help this world. Should he of never lusted for the knowledge of his past? Then his friend would not be dying and others would not be dead. Bending down he picked Yugi up. This was all he could do to make his last moments more bearable. A gasp of pain left Yugi's lips, as he was moved it hurt so much to breathe, to move was like another knife driving in to him. Atem was shocked. Yugi was so very cold, blood sped into his torn clothing adding to the cold from Yugi's body. The magic must have been making it so. No human could be so cold and yet still alive.

"Is that you, Atem? He could barely see anything. Blood dripped from Yugi's mouth as he spoke.

"It is Yugi. Do you need anything?" It was a stupid question Atem knew that, but it was all he could think of and the only one that would not bring him closer to crying.

"A blanket would be nice. I'm so cold, Atem, so very cold and sleepy. Why is it so dark? I can barely see your face any more."

With no blanket at hand, Atem wrapped Yugi in his tattered cape. Yugi's other question was one he did not want to answer, one he hoped he would never even be asked. It lingered in the air possessing the silence. His friend was dying in his arms and he could not give him an answer. Yugi understood him like no one ever had. Everyone was afraid of him, the darkness was something every one feared, for monsters lurked within it in every ones' mind. And yet Yugi had taken darkness in, no fear that it would overcome him with its seductive claws. He had remained pure, the light cleansing the darkness from Atem but only for a time. But in the end darkness overcame the light tearing it to pieces, claiming another one on its endless list of names.

"Atem are you still there? I can't see you anymore. Why can't I see any more?"

"I am Yugi, I am always there. I am sorry, so sorry. But you...you...you're dying. It's all my fault; if I had not wanted to know about my past you would not be…my lust drove you to your grave. I'm sorry, so very sorry" choked sobs rose from Atem's body. Tears fell on Yugi's bloodied face, mixing, making the blood run a little faster and a little clearer.

"Don't be sorry. I am glad I helped you, you gave my wish Atem. My life was never happier than when you gave me friends. If the price I pay for that is my life then so be it. But what will happen to you? Where will you go" worry was evident on Yugi's face, his own tears began to mix with Atem's and the blood that was there.

"Do not worry about me, Yugi. No, never worry for me. Don't you hate me? Even though you say you are willing to pay the price, surely you hate me for setting it so high, even if I did not know there would be one."

Using what little strength Yugi had, he lifted his hand to Atem's face and rested it upon his cheek.

"I could never truly hate you, Atem, you showed me things no one ever has. You showed me the truth about myself and about life and I love you for that. I fell in love with you a long time ago" a sad smile graced Yugi's lips before he let out a cough in pain, blood running faster from his mouth.

Shocked at the words, Atem did not know what to say. He had never thought of Yugi as anything other than a friend. Looking down at the pale face of Yugi he could see the worry, fear and hope on his face.

"Do you love me, Atem?"

"I don't know, Yugi. I never thought about it. How could you love the Darkness?"

"For there to be darkness there must be light. We are one in the same, entangled forever in a dance, but never touching. For once the darkness has touched the light. Ending a war and the light has found a home within death's arms."

Letting out a cough, Yugi resumed talking, "Sorry, Atem, everything seems fuzzy in my mind. I just don't know how I fell in love with you. But do people ever know why they fall in love?"

Thinking about what Yugi said, Atem had to agree. People fell in love all the time but could they say why they had? No, they could not. Love had no barriers. Maybe he had all ways loved Yugi. Maybe that's why he had helped him.

"I think I like you, Yugi."

"Tha'ts all I need, Atem. That's all I ever wanted you to say to me."

"Why did you want that?"

"Because I know you don't hate me. I can die knowing that someone liked me. And maybe if I had time, they could of loved me. May be that is what I truly wanted when I solved the puzzle, someone to love me. But maybe all I really wanted was someone to hold me and comfort me in my last moments. Is that not what we all wish for?"

Yugi moved his hand from Atem's cheek to the back of his head and pulled his face towards his. Not resisting, Atem leaned down and was shocked when Yugi's lips met his. It was nothing more than a crease of skin on skin. Yugi's blood smeared over Atem's lips, leaving a coppery taste to them.

"Good bye, Atem..." Whispering his last words, Yugi passed away. The small frail boy was no more. He had gone from nothing to everything and the world would never know his sacrifices. He was a silent hero. Atem let out a sob as he placed Yugi on the floor all warmth now gone from his body. There friends had found them. They could not see Yugi was dead, though they soon would. Soon they would know and soon they would hate him. Looking to the sky he could see the sun setting the darkness calling the fallen to its embrace.


End file.
